primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth Revealed (NW Episode 2.13)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Truth Revealed is the second episode of a two part season final and the thirteenth and final episode of Primeval:New World.It concludes the problems that was left of in the first part,and also makes viewers wonder if the Wise Woman was killed or not in the final,sets up Evan and Dylan journey for the final season of Primeval.As well as see the death of one of the team. Synopsis With their friends scattered across Vancouver with Future Predators,the team race against time to save them but one things for sure one of the team will die. Plot Across Vancouver the team friends are scattered across the city causing them to split up again.Elsewhere the Wise Woman,Douglas and Macready are being transported to a Project Magnet Prison but another Albertosaurus appears and they manage to escape and Brooke is recaptured. Elsewhere at a container port Northwest of Vancouver Toby,Mac,Kieran,Sam and Harlow attempt to save Leo and Ray but a predator stalls them and more appear. At a radio station just outside of the city, Fridkin and Jardine remained trapped in a locker room and can't get put just as predator is waking up.Elsewhere at a old mine field Natalie and Palavi ate tied up and the revolting stench of dead animals attracts predators. At Cross Photonics Leeds is informed of the Wise Woman's escape and Brooke's recapture and informs Charlie to go and get them,while he and Ange go and help whoever they can. Elsewhere Douglas and Macready make there way to the local hospital and plan to plant a bomb there hoping it will distract the team long enough for a new plan of there to work.Elsewhere Howard and Lisa learn of what has happened and decide to try and find the boy Trevor but Lisa shows him a device which she made that intercepts transmissions and they intercept Douglas and Macready transmissions and relies they somehow have him and learn about their bomb plot and go after them. At the container port Toby,Mac,Kieran,Sam and Harlow constantly keep shooting the predators and manage at one point to kill all of them,then they keep banging the containers to try and find which container they are find and they eventually find them dying of dehydration,Harlow gives them some water to replenish their first and they take them back to British Columbia Bay and then go to help the other. In the city Douglas and Macready get to the hospital and take Trevor with them and they plant the bomb of the A&E ward and leave with Trevor. At the radio station Evan,Dylan,Connor,Abby and Drake arrive to rescue Jardine and Fridkin they manage to break into the locker room and kill the predator and escape with Jardine having a big gash on his leg and they are taken back to Project Magnet. Nearby at the hospital Charlie encounters the Wise Woman and fires and EMD shot at her but she misses then Brooke breaks free of her chains and escapes with Charlie with the Wise Woman in hot pursuit. At the Mine field site the predators attack Ange and Leeds arrive and kill the predators and save Natalie but Palavi is killed and they shockingly see her being reduced to white goo and realises she was never the real thing the three hear of the bomb and make there way to the hospital. At the hospital grounds Trevor escapes Macready's grasp and runs away and Lisa and Howard save him the two then run of. All of the team make there way to the hospital where the Albertosaurus also arrives there,Leeds makes his into the hospital and evacuates it and the Bomb explodes killing some people the Albertosaurus then makes it's way to Douglas and Macready and a newly arrived Wise Woman and attacks them Douglas runs of and Macready is killed and the Wise Woman supposedly killed. Meanwhile the Albetosaurus makes it's way to the car park and tries to kill Natalie but Leeds pushes her out of the way and is thrown to the ground with a broken back.Charlie and Brooke arrive and the Albertosaurus tries to kill them but turns around Evan then hugs Brooke but the Albertosaurs attacks Ange and Drake,Brooke pushes her out of the way and is killed instantly but Drake is still killed leaving Evan devastated.Meanwhile Dylan and Abby try to resuscitate Leeds but it does not work and he dies. A month later,Leeds,Brooke and Drake's funerals take place after it happens Connor informs Evan that he must make his way to the UK along with Dylan to help his past self and tells him the creature tracking device he gave him will be useful and he leaves.Later Evan thanks Charlie for saving Brooke and tells Howard that he can join the team providing he tells him what happened while he was in the past. The team return to Cross Photonics where Evan dismisses them all except Dylan and tells her she did great then the two kiss. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Ken Leeds (Death,Last appearance) *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Major Douglas *Sergeant Macready (Death,Last appearance) *The Wise Woman *Ray *Leo John *Palavi (Death) *Natalie *Trevor Milison *Lisa Merryweather *Howard Kanan *Darius Jardine *Mara Fridkin *Detective Harlow *Tony Drake (Death) Creatures *Future Predators *Albertosaurus *Stygimoloch Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Hospital *Container Port *Radio Station *Mine Field *Funeral Semeatry Trivia *This is the first episodes of any multi story to of Primeval:New World not to have the same name as the first part. *Complains were made about this episode being rushed,both producers and cast later agreed saying it was either rush the episodes or leave it unresolved when the season returns. Rumours *Howard Kanan was to become a regular. This sets up him to become a regular during the next season. *Leeds was to die. This was true. Gallery Poster13.jpg|The poster for the episode Ep.jpg|The Hospital explodes Cp.jpg|A pack of Predators attack the port. Gr.jpg|Brooke's Gravestone Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes